Wario Story
by koopaul
Summary: One of mankind's greatest goals is to be the best from others. For his whole life, Wario wanted to be better than Mario. But a twist of fate made him realize, he shouldn't be better than Mario, but he should be a better Wario.
1. Introduction

Before Wario was born, a great evil was plotting. To bring darkness and feed off of others' evil doings. It was a horribly stormy night out at sea, twos ship glowing from their burning masts, battled to the death. Captain Brown and his wife First-Mate Sugar, watched their crew being slottered one by one on the sinking ship. Before Brown and his wife could prepare their life-boat, they were stopped by two figures. Cpt. Cortez and his first-mate Jonathan Jones raised their swords. "Ah, my good friend Cortez, what brings you here?" smirked Brown. "What you stole from me is not at your reach, nor is mine!" said Cortez angrily. Brown grinned "You may not have had control of it's power, but with this I could..." "It could destroy you and me!" Cortez interupted. Johnathan stared at Sugar. She was swollen with pregnancy and injured. "Your wife is in pain. Give up what we seek, and we'll assure her safety." said Jones. "I won't give you anything!" Brown shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black jewel. "It has power like you couldn't imagine! It calls me... Speaking softly..." "You're mad!" shouted Cortez. Just then, lightening struck the water. Brown smiled an evil smile.  
While the blinding lightning dazed Cortez and Johnny, Brown pushed his wife into the arms of Jones. Brown started to climb up to the crows nest while managing to clutch the jewel in his hands. "Johnny, my amigo... I don't know what Brown is planning, but I must defend that jewel to the end." Cortez said with a sad look. "Take Sugar to the life-boat, and go as far as you can from here." "But sir..." Jones interupted. "What about you?" Cortez looked at Johnny deeply. "Do me on last favor, take good care of my crew..." "Aye... sir..." Johnny said guiding Sugar to the life-boat. Cortez started climbing after Brown. At the top of the ship, Cortez and Brown stared at each other, soaking in the pouring rain. "I sense death around you, and you know it as well." Brown chuckled. Cortez dove to the hand griping tightly to the jewel. Cortez slammed the mad-man against the edge of the crows nest, holding him there. Doing so, Cortez had Brown's sword through his stomach. Brown, still against the crows nest's edge, held the black jewel in victory over his head. But while Brown rejoiced, Cortez (with his last bit of strength) pulled out his sword and chopped off the hand that held the jewel victoriously. Brown watched in horror as the jewel, still clutched between his fingers, fell to the dark waters below. "Noooo! My life! My calling!" Brown stammered, not caring at all for his missing hand.

The ship sank. Johnathan Jones watched the sunrise aboard Cortez's once belonged ship. He dropped Sugar off at the nearest town. She was confused when she woke at the hospital. When she heard she was brought by Jones, she assumed the worst. She gave birth to a girl she named Syrup, and started to look for a home. Five years later she formed the Brown Sugar Pirates gang. A new gang, stronger than ever before. But what happened to the black jewel and Johnny? On that night after the death of his captain, he followed a strange sight to land... A stork carrying something in its beak... 


	2. Chapter 1: A Wario is Born

CH1: A Wario is Born

Up high on an unstable mountain, woke a boy. Seeming like an ordinary child, yet not quite human. He was six years old, wearing a T-shirt and some shorts. He could remember who he was or how he got up on that mountain, all he knew was that he was scared. "Help!" he cried. From the sound of his voice, the mountain started to crumble. He started to scream and cry as the mountain shook. Just then, a strange red bird appeared on the mountain side. Before some rocks crashed on top of the child, the bird shot out it's tongue latching on to the boy. The bird pulled him out of the way just in time. The child stopped crying as he looked at the bird. He knew not where, but he had seen this bird before. All he could remember was the name Pyoro. Pyoro was happy to see the boy, as if he was looking to retrieve him. Pyoro settled the boy on his back and looked around. It didn't recognize the place either. Searching for it's lost path, Pyoro began to walk along a pathway carrying his friend. It stopped though approaching a sign. Neither one of them could read, so they continued the trail. Things were going at a steady pace. Not to windy, not to cloudy, a glorious day. But lurking in the bushes was two mean eyes watching. Pyoro stopped as he saw the eyes. Unfortunately, those eyes belonged to a chain-chomp. It appeared before them growling, it reared to strike, and it almost did if the shouting of a bob-omb didn't stop it. "Sit! Stopingk!" the bob-omb shouted. The chomp stopped immediatly. "Didn'k you read sign? Beware of Chomp!" he said from his mouthless face. The child looked confused never have seen a creature like this. "I-I can't read..." the boy choked. "Hmm. Whatiz your name" the bob-omb questioned? "I don't know... I don't remember anything." the child looked sad. "Oh my, you poor lettle ting. Here, come inside." The bob-omb guided the child and Pyoro into a cabin. "Name's Bob-obski. Lost are we?"

"I don't know where to go..." the said sadly. "Ah! Bobski know what to do. Town near by, it's very friendly. I'm sure somebudy will be wantingk you dere." Bob-obski chuckled. Bob-obski guided the bird and the boy to a gate surrounded by a tall fence. He opened the gate revealing a village by a forest. The small town was was full of excited people gathered in a bunch watching something in excitement. "What's all this then?" Bobski said pushing through the crowds. Two humans blocked the way, deep in discussion. "You know, they say those two boys weren't born naturally! Their parents found them right on their doorstep!" One of the humans said to the other. The bob-omb rammed through to see a five-year-old boy lifting a huge boulder over his head. He was garbed in overalls and wore a red colored hat with an "M" clearly marked on it. Bobski watched in amazement as the child played with the giant boulder, as if it were a rubber ball. The boy dropped the boulder with a great crash, he starred through the crowd and smiled. He laughed and jumped over the crowds with ease. "Hello! I'm-a Mario, who are you?" he said to the child sitting on the red bird. The child and Mario looked very similar to the boy except for the boy's reddish nose and pointy ears. The pointy eared boy sat on his bird in discomfort as Mario waited for an answer. "M-Mario...?" he choked. Mario looked confused. "Your name is Mario too?" he questioned. The crowd grew unruly seeing to children named Mario. "Who is this?" an elder toad coughed. "Eld T. my old friend! Needing favor fromk you. He is lost boy. Doesn't know who he is." Bobski said. "You wish for him to stay here? A noble motion old friend." Eld T. smiled. "He can stay, right?" Bobski asked. "As long as he commits no violent acts and finds a place here, he is very much welcome." The elder knelt down before the boy. "You claim your name is Mario?" he asked the boy. "No. I don't have a name. I just liked that one..." the boy frowned. The elder thought deeply and came to a conclusion. "This is a small village, be named after someone else would be confusing. How about a similar name?" the elder stood up. "From now on you will all address this boy as Wario!"

As the days went by Mario and Wario played together. It It started to become very apparent that Wario not only had similar looks to his new friend, but possessed super abilities as well In fact Wario's strength was far superior to Mario's. The super children played all sorts of games, and even the shy brother Luigi would sometimes join. One month later, Mario and Wario were still good friends... According to Mario. Wario however could only stand so much. Wario was a humanoid, which are rarely taken seriously or liked. Mario was the most liked child in the village, whatever he did was brilliant to them. Being naive, Mario would play games with Wario, without a clue that he was hurting Wario's feelings. Every game Mario had to win, every toy Mario had to keep, and everytime they'd play cowboys, Wario would play the bandit.

One night before bed, Wario had something on his mind. "Grandpa." Wario addressed Eld. T. "Why does Mario always have to win?" Wario asked. "Why, what would make you say that? Mario doesn't have to win." he chuckled. "But Mario always plays the Sheriff and..." Wario was interupted. "And you tell Mario that you want to be Sheriff next time. Okay?" Eld T. patted Wario on the forehead. "I don't know if some people would like that." Wario mumbled. The toad look down at Wario and smiled. "I realize some people don't like you in this village. But Wario, no matter what anyone says, remember that being yourself is what makes you Wario. And I love you because of that." "Okay, good-night grandpa..."

The next day Wario walked straight to Mario's house only to be interrupted halfway there. Two children, human and a toad appeared before him. "Where'ya going, freak?" the toad snorted. Wario ignored him and continued. "Hey, the freak is too stupid to answer." "I bet he's too stupid too know where he's going." "Well it don't matter, he don't belongs no-where anyway." the two siad loudly so Wario could hear. "Ya hear that! You don't belong here! So get out!" the human screamed. Those words flowed through Wario's head all the way to Mario's home. When Wario arrived, the clouds started to gather above his head. He felt uneasy. "Hello, Wario! Ready to play another game of cowboys?" Mario asked. "Yeah, ofcourse Mario... Only c-can I be sheriff this time?" Wario said shakily.

The clouds above started to thunder, but no one seemed to notice. He grew dizzy, and sick but most of all he grew angry. His fear and sorrow turned to hate. Wario wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly lifted his head. "You look so funny!" Mario was able to choke out. "I am not your joke..." Wario said lowly. The laughter died down. Wario walked up to Mario. "You think your better than me!" Wario roared. "You all think I'm some freak. Then fear the freak!" Wario slammed his fists to the ground like lightening. The monstrous slam created a great tremor in the ground. The villagers watched in horror. Lightening stuck, and a familiar storm appeared. Wario sent Mario flying with the back of his hand. Screams rose and people ran in fear. "This child is a monster!" someone shouted. Wario's anger turned into confusion. People screaming and running all around him, Wario ran into a house currently in construction. Hitting a support beam caused the structure to collapse. Wario swung his arms in the air in defense, smacking the falling pieces in the air. The elder heard the commotion, and looked for Wario. The falling pieces of the house then fell to the ground.

The storm raged on, but all seemed silent. The villagers stopped, the screaming, the running, everything seemed to stop. Wario opened his eyes and walked away from the piles of wood, he walked towards a group of people starring at something. Some jagged pieces of wood pierced into a figure. Wario looked at what had happened and backed away slowly. Wario did something horrible... so very horrible. Eld T. lied dead before him. "He's..." someone choked. A woman started crying. A human raised his head. "You!" He starred at Wario. "I didn't..." Wario wimpered. "You better start running boy." the man said. Everyone's eyes turned to Wario. Rain poured down harshly. Water rose to Wario's feet. He slowly backed up and gradually began to run. Wario didn't look back as he ran into the woods, but he heard many voices following behind him. Angry shouts came from everywhere in the blackness of the forest. The trees blew in every direction, the rain was coming down in great globs. The mushrooms below his feet that glowed eerily against the trees were the only light for Wario. Wario saw an ending to the forest ahead. He bolted out of the forest to find that it was off an edge of a cliff. Wario fell an amazing height, landing in the dark waters below. Presumed dead, the villagers left.

The storm settled, and a new day begun. Wario's eyes opened. Starring into the face of a little girl about his age. "You're awake!" she shouted. "Hello, there! I'm Syrup! My momma is going to be so excited to see you!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Aboard the Brown Sugar

CH2: Aboard the Brown Sugar

"W-Where am I?" Wario looked about. "Ah! He's finally awake!" a tall woman said. "I am Captain Sugar of the Brown Sugar Pirates!" she said triumphantly. "What's going on?" Wario asked. "Why my crew rescued you! I saw you about the water, only someone amazing could have survived that storm..." she picked him up. "I see you've met my daughter Syrup." "Is he the one momma?" Syrup asked. Sugar nodded. Still confused, Wario struggled free from Sugar's arms. He ran scared, with thoughts of the villagers in his mind. He then stopped realizing where he was. He was on deck aboard a great ship sailing the seas. Wario sat down where he was. "I sense terror, in you and I see hate in your eyes." Sugar approached him. "The storm wasn't the worst part of your venture here, was it?"

Inside the cabins of the ship, a duck gossips with a spear guy. "So she thinks he's the one!" the duck quacked. "Aye, I can't blame 'er. After all, 'e was found the night of that storm. Iz just 'ike ole Brown told 'er." the spear guy responded. "I was skeptical at first, but it was the very same storm that appeared that night when... you know..." "Boy of the Sea..." the duck interupted. "Aye" the spear guy nodded.

"That's what happened..." Wario explained to Sugar. He was inside the captain quarters, filled with old maps and books wrinkled from being wet. Wario told his story and waited nervously for an answer. "Wario, whatever you did doesn't matter here. That Mario you spoke of is a fool! Trust me, it was all his fault." she told him. "I realize how much you envy his life... I know you desire more than what you have. I can give that to you Wario. You're Mario's shadow now, but when I'm through with you, Mario will be in your shadow." she looked expectingly. "Yes... Yesss... Yes! Mario will be the nobody! I'll show him, I'll be better at whatever he does!" Wario snickered. Sugar smiled an evil grin... "Soon I will be with you again my love... soon..."

The ship rejoiced when they heard that Wario excepted to be in the crew. Wario was a bit curious as to why everyone was so happy to see him, but his anger towards Mario kept him from any suspicion on the true meaning of his presence.

"To become greater than one, you must have more power than one." Sugar lectured Wario. "How do I obtain this power, Master Sugar?" Wario asked anxiously. "Money, Wario! Money!" she pulled out a gold coin and waved it in front of Wario. "Gold, diamonds, pearls, the works! With these, all the power can be yours!" she said Wario was dazzled by the coin she held. The shimmer, the color, everything about it Wario liked. "How much? How much do I need?" he asked. "Hm-hm... Wario, there's never enough... only MORE!" she laughed. Wario looked deeply into her eyes. "Your, pirates... you steal power. Doesn't that mean some people lose power." Wario asked. She smiled. "Those with too much power don't know what to do with it. Unlike us Wario. We know exactly how to use this." she replied. "What will you do with your money?" Wario Played with his fingers. She grew silent. A frown rose to her face. "My... My captain. He had a dream. Can you imagine a world without suffering? A world where everyone is equal?" she circled around Wario. "He was so close to achieving this..." she paused. "Enough about that. Come, there is much to learn." she said Wario looked puzzled. He thought about that dream she spoke of. But he wondered why she wished for him to achieve more power, when she wished for a world with equality.

Wario spent his years on the Brown Sugar. Attacking cities, and stealing everything. Wario watched and learned to be a great thief. And as Wario grew up he became more determined, and the daughter Syrup grew closer to Wario. Syrup was quite impressed with Wario's strength. Often saving her from various things. And Cpt. Sugar grew worried about her daughter.

One night Wario was looking at the stars on deck. "Oh, great and powerful stars... Who am I?" he prayed to them. Just then he heard Syrup crying in her room. "What's the matter Syrup? Too ugly you made yourself cry?" he joked. Syrup looked at Wario. "Go away... my mamma doesn't want me to be near you..." she sobbed. "What kind of coo-coo crazy thing are you talking about?" Wario snorted. "She said that I shouldn't grow too attached to you... It would be too hurtful when the time comes..." she whimpered. "When the time comes?" Wario repeated. "What the heck does that mean?" he mumbled. He push everyone aside as he marched to the Cpt. Room. "Hey, lady!" he yelled in disgust. "What's dis about you no want'n your daughter hanging around me, eh?" Wario jumped on her desk. "You no like'n me anymore?" he snorted. 'Wario, I'd be very happy if you'd get off MY DESK!" Sugar raged. "Heh. And I'd be very happy if you didn't yell at my glory!" he taunted. A duck entered the room, a newcomer nicknamed Dangerous. He waddled quickly over. "Captain, please. Let me settle this with a fine Shroom Steak. How'bout it Wario?" the duck politely said "Consider yourself lucky!" Wario growled. As he followed Dangerous out of the room. "Grr.. Easy now. It's almost time." Sugar whispered.

Wario was much different now. Being spoiled by the pirates, always called special, and learning manners from thieves didn't help. He was free to do whatever he felt and fattened up with stolen delicacies. He could insult anyone without them getting mad, everyone complimented him on everything he did. Wario learned not to question these things and thought they were all true to him. But Wario was unaware that Cpt. Sugar had given direct orders to the crew to be kind to him. Even so, the crew was growing impatient with Wario, and plots to rid of him began to develop.

"Shroom Steak eh?" Wario yawned, completely forgetting his previous conversation. "Well this time it better not be lousy, like your FACE! Wahaha!" he laughed. Dangerous guided Wario to an under storage on the ship. "Hey beak for brains! What is this! You bringing me here, and not to my steak?" he questioned. "Wario! Enough is enough!" a Spearguy said from behind. "We're tired of taking orders from you!" he snapped. "Well I'm tired of taking ODORS from you!" Wario snapped back. Many angry crewmates appeared from the shadows. Wario looked around and laughed. "What's so funny?" Dangerous shouted. "Heeheeheheh! So... You think you can take the great Wario, eh?" Wario chuckled. "Quit your laughing!" said another Spearguy, pulling out a sword. "Your ego is great, but it won't save you!" Hoards of angry pirates charged at Wario with knives and daggers. Jumping on top of him, covering his body in a great pile. Just then, the pile exploded as Wario punched his way out. The pirates went flying as Wario smacked them. Dangerous tried to sneak up from behind, but Wario grabbed him and swung him over his shoulder, causing him to thrust like a missal towards the head Spearguy. The two collided together, busting various crates. Wario pounded the inside walls of the ship, making it spin around on the water. The crew flew around the interiors and flew out of the hull onto the main deck. Cpt. Sugar saw the pile of unconscious men before her. "Well men... What have we learned?" she smiled. 


	4. Chapter 3: End of Foreverness

CH3: End of Foreverness

The next day all had seem forgotten. The rebellious members were generously forgiven by the captain, and everything was going as it usually would. Another pillaging was scheduled at a town called Rogueport. The ship plowed right through the main docks to the sea-by-town. Not a scratch was given to the pirate's convenience but the town was in chaos. People screamed in fear as they saw the infamous figure the kingdom has slowly come to known. It was Syrup. Always too guide the crew during they're pillaging, Syrup became more known than the captain herself. She jumped from the deck on to the harbor. "Why'd mom bring us her?" she mumbled as the townsfolk ran for cover. "This place looks poorer than anyplace we've been to!" she pondered. "Oh-well... Attack!" she screamed calling the other mates on board. The crew jumped off and stormed the town. Shattering windows, setting fires, doing what they could to snatch any riches. Wario, still on board, was ready to take off. Before jumping over the edge of the ship, he was stopped by the captain. "Leaving so soon?" Cpt. Sugar halted him. "Hey? What's the deal here!" Wario snapped. "Wario, I need a word with you..." she said guiding him into her quarters.

Wario looked sadly out the window in the captain's room. He saw all the pirates causing mayhem which he loved to do. "I could've been doing that!" Wario yelled at Sugar. "I know how eager you are to steal, but there is no treasure down there..." Sugar paced around him. "What no dough?" Wario's jaw dropped. Sugar smiled. I just needed no interference from my daughter at this time." The ship started moving away from the town. Wario looked in shock as Syrup and the others disappeared on the distancing port town. Back at Rogueport, Syrup notices the ship leaving. "What? Wait!" she screamed. She ran to the damaged docks but was stopped by the other pirates. One of them grabbed her arms. "Help!" she screamed. The other pirates looked sadly, and watched as Syrup was tied up with a rope. Dangerous raised his wing, as if to stop what was happening but lowered it sadly. The other members felt powerless to what was about to happen. The ship disappeared in the distance and a tear crawled down Syrup's face. "What's happening?" she cried. "Where's mom going? Where's Wario?" she burst into tears. The pirate turned to her. "Sorry miss Syrup... But soon you shall be our new captain, and daughter of the supreme overlord..."

"This is the spot!" Sugar commanded a spearguy at the controls of the ship. "This is where I found you! This is where my love left me! And this is where he shall return to me, through YOU!" she pushed Wario into a cage. Wario grabbed the bars but his hands were blasted away. "Hahaha! That cage is locked by these six golden coins. Anceint Beanbeanian magic I stole off of Joke's End. You can't get free without them." Sugar laughed. "What's going on!" Wario yelled. "Why are you doing this?" The clouds covered the sky, and a great storm began to stir. "You're the one the jewel chose! The one who's power brought you to me! Through you I shall complete what Brown started!" she yelled to the sky.

The storm raged the sea. From beneath the waters, a great shadow rose. There the black jewel submerged, struck immediately by a green bolt of lightening. Wario look at the images before him. The storm brought flashes of memories into his mind. The day of that horrible event that brought him here haunted deep inside his trembling body. Sugar's eyes turned black as she starred at the jewel hovering above the sea. The jewel shook about. An eye grew from the center of the jewel. Sugar looked in awe as she recognized the eye that revealed itself. "My love! I see you once more... As you see me..." she walked swiftly to the edge of the ship. She walked off the ship and suspended in midair. She continued to walk faster in the air towards the jewel. The eye watched her draw closer until it shot out a beam of red light. Sugar's body was burnt to a crisp. Her remains fell to the sea below. "Ahhhhh... The power wanting soon turned to despair!" the jewel shouted.

The spearguy, without saying a word, jumped overboard in fear. Wario was terrified by the event. The jewel turned towards Wario. "Yes! You are perfect! I sense all kinds of hate and greed within you! You're almost as perfect as the last one." it said. Wario was still trapped within the cage, but that didn't stop him from noticing the six golden coins left in front of him. Wario knew he had to snatch the coins without the jewel noticing. He thought up a plan. "Who are you? What do you want?" Wario questioned the jewel. "Well since you are to die anyway. I once was the captain of this ship. I was the most powerful pirate in the world. Brown was my name! Until I found this jewel... Capable of gaining power through negative emotions." the jewel answered lingering forward. "The jewel told me I could absorb its power to me through a ritual. It said I could use this power to rule all!" he continued. "What happened?" Wario said with his back turned. "An interruption occured. The ritual failed and instead my soul was sealed inside the jewel." it said. "But this time I shall not fail! With your life, I shall gain the power to manipulate emotions into a world of my own!" the gem chuckled. "Yeah... Seems like a solid plan." Wario said from behind the jewel. The black jewel, now confused, noticed the cage was empty. "But you'll never get anything done if you just blab about it." Wario said charging towards it.

Wario got ready to pound the jewel to dust until it transformed itself into a familiar figure. "M-Mario?" Wario yelped. "Heehee! You never could compare to me!" the Mario-like figure said. "Ugly humanoid! You deserve to die. You have no place. You never had a place." it continued stepping closer to Wario. Wario backed away, terrified. "You never had anything good in you. The only one who loved you, you had to kill!" it pointed at Wario. "No!" Wario screamed. "I didn't mean to do it!" he shook in fear. "Mwahaha!" the jewel transformed back. Wario's fear turned to anger. "Grrrr! I'll show you!" Wario punched the jewel, smashing it against the mast. Wario pounded the deck. The ship split in two from the massive smash. The evil gem recovered to find that the part of the the ship he was on was separating from Wario. Wario jumped off board. "Come back here!" the jewel shot two tentacles out. Before Wario hit the water, the tentacles grabbed a hold of him. Wario gripped tightly to the tentacles he was ensnared to. He freed himself and tied the tentacles in a knot.

Back at Rogueport, Syrup struggled free. Dangerous and the rest of the crew had all they could take. Dangerous knocked the pirate that held her captive, into the water. The rest untied her. "What?" she said wiping her tears. "Hurry! To that ship we just stole!" Dangerous shouted. "I'll explain later Miss Syrup. But we've got to stop something horrible." 


	5. Chapter 4: The Pirates and a Plan

CH4: The Pirates and a Plan

Syrup and the rest were too late. The slow ship they stole couldn't move through the storm, and it was the next day when they got there. All that was left were the ruins of their once proud ship. No sign of Wario or Captain Sugar. They did however see a spearguy, he was barely holding onto a piece of wood from the ship. The traumatic accident left the spearguy confused and frightened. "What happened?" asked Syrup to the rescued spearguy. They had just pulled him aboard and he was still shaken. "What happened?" she yelled. "Brown! Why!" the spearguy burst out crying. Syrup looked confused. "My... father? But he's dead. What does anything here have to do with my father?" she starred him strait in the eyes. "Where's mom? Where's Wario?" Another crewmate approached Syrup. "Excuse me miss, but... We found this." the pirate held out an earring, the one Sugar had been wearing the night before. "That's all we found." he continued sadly. "She's dead..." the quivering spearguy said from behind. "I seen it. Your mum's dead... But your father lives once more!" "What!" Syrup cried. "Brown... Why?" Dangerous murmered. Syrup turned and looked at Dangerous. "You said my Mom was sacrificing Wario in some ritual. What did she want? What is it your not telling me?" she said.

The duck looked away. "You mother was determined to finish what your father started. She knew if the ritual was completed, Brown would still be the supreme ruler of the world even in death. She needed someone who had suffered greatly and was chosen by the storm. Wario was the one. If the ritual succeeded, your father would be ruling today." Dangerous sighed. "Then what happened..." another pirate asked. "I don't know... Wario had great power. Power they needed. He may have been too powerful." Dangerous answered. Syrup had heard enough. "No! Why? Why would they do such a thing?" she cried some more. "Why would they try to hurt him?" "Well he had done just as bad." said the other crewmate. "Isn't it be obvious? Wario killed Sugar and Brown! And escaped!" Everyone on board started chattering. "I bet 'e took all our booty too!" said one pirate. "I never liked that creature!" said another. "I say we track that Wario down, an' make 'im walk the plank!" The pirates started shouting about. Syrup looked down at her mother's earring She clutched it tightly in her fist. "I'll lead you! We'll find Wario and make him pay!" she stood high and mighty before them. "Miss Syrup?" Dangerous quacked. Syrup pulled out a sword and aimed it at the duck's bill. "That's Captain Syrup to you!"

Syrup and the rest began to form a plot to find and capture Wario. They were blinded by rage and confusion. The one rescued spearguy suffered amnesia, and could not tell them the truth. However, they were right about one thing. Wario did escape with all the treasures on board. He swam to a deserted island called Kitchen. Wario couldn't stop thinking of the horrible things that the Mario-like figure said to him. It reminded Wario of his hate for him. Wario hid his stolen jewels on the island. He tried to think of a way to seek out Mario. "No longer will I be his identical underling." he said to himself as he ripped a tree from the ground. "I was just a shadow of you. Wasn't I?" Wario pulled another tree free from the dirt beneath him and placed it next to the the previously pulled tree. "I'll prove to everybody that I'm the better one!" Wario tied together a group of trees he pulled from the ground. He formed a crude raft and tossed it into the ocean. Wario jumped on to his creation and paddled out to sea. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was going there fast. His mighty strength helped him paddle another large tree. His power helped him cross the ocean with ease as he came to some docks near a city.

Wario went on land quietly. There wasn't many people around. Two toads were loading cargo to a ship. Wario had never seen a ship like that before. It was made of metal instead of wood, and didn't have any sails. A giant metal claw was carrying huge crates and metal poles on to the ship. Wario hid behind the ship to get a better look. "Hey. Who are you?" a toad shouted. "Me?" Wario said nervously. The mushroom headed man grew a smirk. I know who you are! Your that plumber fellow who recently saved the princess... Mario right?" the toad smiled. Wario was shocked to hear this. "Yeah. You're him aren't you? Someone said big stache, overalls, gloves. It's you!" the toad held out a newspaper. "See, it says ordinary plumber becomes hero!" Wario was confused at first but then grew angry. "He still is loved by everyone, and a princess!" Wario said in his mind. He looked at the happy toad calling the other workers. "Wow! You're really the Mushroom Kingdom hero everyone is talking about?" said a toad. Wario played along. "Ofcourse I am." He lied. The toads around him jumped up and down in excitement. Wario began to plot a sinister plan to take out Mario. 


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion With the Menace

CH5: Reunion With the Menace

Wario chuckled with delight. "Yes! It is I! Mario!" he lied. "And I happen to be lost. Do you know which way it is to Mari-err... I mean MY house?" The toads looked at each other in confusion. "Oh I get it." one of the toads said. You're looking for your new castle the princess built in your honor." he said putting his arms to his hips. "It's on your very own island" he continued. Wario eyes glowed. Instantly he forgot his plans for revenge. The thought of owning his very own castle made him drool. He figured that he should continue to play along. Having a castle would surely make him better than Mario. "Uh hello? Mr. Mario." a toad said, snapping Wario out of his daydream. "Err... uhh. Yes! My castle! How do I get there?" Wario said with his best behavior. "Well, I thought you were to depart with the princess to the island. Did she leave without you?" the toad asked. "Who? Oh, yes! Yes, she did. That's exactly what happened!" Wario lied again. "Hey! Our ship is going to be building a city on an island near by that place. You can hang with us! We'll drop you off there." the toad said happily, as they dragged Wario aboard their ship.

Wario managed to smile as the toads posed next to him in a picture. The light flashed, leaving Wario dizzy. The toads laughed to this. Wario would've slugged them if it weren't for the thought of owning a castle, keeping his cool. They arrived on an island, with a glorious castle rising above everything else there. Wario ran of the boat as the toads waved good-bye. "Wow!" the toad said, watching who they thought was Mario, run into the castle. "Image that! Getting a picture with a hero." he turned to the photograph just taken. "I'm putting this in my wallet." he reached for his back pocket. "Eh? Where's my... My wallet, it's missing!" he searched around for it. "Could Mario have... Nah!"

He stood proudly on top of the tower jetting from the roof of this glorious castle. From all over the island you could hear his cackling laughter. Wario was the happiest he had ever been. But not being too bright, he had forgotten what will happen when the real Mario finds out. From there, atop the tower Wario spotted a cruiser, pink, pretty, and comming his way. "Princess Peach Toadstool has arrived, with Mario! All hail Princess Toadstool and Mario!" the ship boomed from a speaker. "Uh-oh." Wario choked. He ran down the many stairs of the castle to escape. But it was too late... There before him was his childhood friend and arch-rival Mario.

There was an akward silence and stare between them. The princess entered from behind Mario. "Well? What do you think? I do... Huh? Who is this?" she asked. "W-Wario?" Mario said confused. "Mario?" Wario said aswell. "Is-a dat you? Where have-a you been?" Mario asked walking closer. "Mario! My old friend! We finaly meet again." Wario said walking twards him too. "Oh, me-a pal. I always wondered what-a happened. And-a now we meet-a." Mario smiled. Wario smiled too. The moment was quite touching. They faced each other. Mario held out his hand to shake. Wario began raise his hand... He tightened his fist and sent Mario flying through the castle wall. The princess shreiked in horror. Mario, now outside the castle, stuggled to get up. Wario jumped through the hole Mario made, and slammed his elbow into Mario's back. Mario kicked his old pal off of him. Mario did a backflip back on to his feet.

"What are you doing!" Mario yelled. "Returning the favor!" Wario said picking up a massive boulder. He chucked the tremendous stone twards Mario. Mario quickly leeped in the air, smashing the flying boulder into a million pieces with his bare hand. "I don't-a know whadda dis-is about, but if tiss a fight-a you want." Mario said angrilly. His fists burst into flames. He started thowing balls of fire twards Wario. He saw the flames head tward him. In them he saw the fire from that horrible night years ago. The fire his rage started. He remembered it all. Shocked to what he saw, Wario ran, dodging the flames. "After him!" Princess Peach shouted to some toads on motorcycles. The toads took off after the fleeing Wario. Their bikes surrounded Wario. "Freeze!" the toad yelled, pulling out a NS Zapper gun. Wario stomped the ground, flipping the bikes and the bikers over. Wario fled the scene.

"Make sure you find him! He is an obvious danger to us all." said Peach talking to an officer. They were now at the kingdom's finest hospital, Mario was being checked for injuries. "I told you, I'm-a okay." Mario replied to Peach as she entered the room. "Mario, who was that?" she asked. Mario looked down. "His name is... Wario." 


	7. Chapter 6: Space and Place

CH6: Space And Place Meanwhile. Somewhere deep in outer space, an evil emperor named Tatanga is plotting in his tremendous battle ship. He is a short purple being with a malevolent heart. Conquering planets ruthlessly, Tatanga was a feared foe. "Katsini! Come to the comand deck at once!" he shouted into a microphone. "Yes, your purpleness?" said another creature of the same species as Tatanga. He entered the room as quickly as he could, sweat poured from his head. "Comander Katsini, how long 'till we arrive to our destination?" Tatanga growled. "Well, my lord, at the current rate we're traveling, we'd probably arrive in two days." Katsini replied. "TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS! I can't wait that long!" Tatanga jumped up and down furiously. "But, this craft can't go any faster." the commander pleeded. "You can't keep me that long! Can't you see I'm on a role? I've just successfully captured the Space Bunny fleet, and I want to test their strength on this planet." Tananga walked over to a window nerby. "Take a look Commander. We are the strongest empire in the galaxy. We can't let anyone stand in our way." he said. "But Sir, if we are so strong, how can anyone stand in our way?" questioned Katsini. "Fool! We may be able to take out all the armies this galaxy can hold, one by one, but if they get the chance to band together, we'd be crushed." the purple man snapped. "That's why we need to convert all the most powerfull armadas to our own"  
"What's so speacial about this planet?" Katsini questioned. "There is a legend. That deep in the deserts of that planet, lies a cursed pyramid once ruled by a princess named Shokora. Her pyramid held a magic lamp which made her kingdom rich and prosperous. For inside this lamp was a genie!" said Tatanga. "All her wishes could be granted with one rub. But one day a demon of gold came to steal the lamp to destroy the world. Shokora hid the lamp before the demon could steal it. The demon was furiated by this and cursed her pyramid. Neither the lamp or the princess were seen from agian." he continued. "Until now! I'm going to find that lamp and use it to rule the universe!" he laughed. "Uhh... How do you know all this?" Katsini asked. "What with the legend and stuff." "I dunno? Who cares? I don't, and neither does the writer." Tatanga replied. "Now then. You realize how important this is"  
"Well, sigher, we could send the Space Bunny fleet on a smaller ship. That could bring them there in a few hours." Katsini gulped. "Say! That's not a bad idea! But wait. I can't leave this ship, no no! Someone has to go instead of me. Someone who I can command through transmission." Tantanga rubbed his fuzzy head. "Um, what about that slave we have? The one that was once a great leader on his planet?" suggested the commander. "Eh? Hmm... That white one, right?" the emperor said. The two looked at each other. They quickly ran down to a deeper quaradoor on the ship. The doors automaticly swung open as they ran by. Upon reaching their destination, they shouted out to the executioner to stop. For there they were, deep in a horrible torture chamber. Hanging upside down was a white skinned, black caped alien, tied to a rope. He was being hung over a pool of glowing orange goo. "Halt the execution." Tatanga shouted. Tatanga aproached the hanging alien. "Orbulon, is it? Heheh. Today's your lucky day my troublesome friend." Tatanga grinned a menacing grimace. "I'm willing to let you excape with your life, if you assist me. Isn't it true that your forces took out over ten percent of my armada?" tatanga stared at Orbulon. "Afffirmitive." he answered. "Quite a noonsence you were. But impressive. Lead my Bunny fleet and you may have your freedom!" the evil emperor looked expectingly. "Your diabolicle intelect only positions me to danger and bring harm to others." Orbulon muttered. "Negative. I will aid you none"  
"Hurheheh! I knew you'd be gutsy! That's why I'd thought you'd be interested in seeing what would happen if you don't compramise." the evil one pulled out a remote. A large screen appeared showing a planet. "My homeworld!" shouted Orbulon. "With the push of this button, your prcious planet and all who live on it will be destroyed." Tatanga beckoned to press the button on the remote. "No! Alert! Please ceese from this action at hence! I will negotiate with your terms..." Orbulon said unwillingly. "Hurheheh! Good! Commander!" the emperor laughed. "Get retty the Oinker!" 


End file.
